Tu pelo
by Claw-13
Summary: la verdad de los sentimientos y el dolor de intentar olvidarlos. Pero esa cita rompió todo su esquema.Ahora ya no había marcha atras, despues de dar ese paso, ya no podría volver atras/ Mi 1 Lemon.


¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les va? Les presento un nuevo song-fic, para variar Ichigo-Rukia, pero en esta ocasión lanzándome por primera vez, en un intento de lemon. No sabría cómo calificarlo, pero debo confesar que es lo más complejo y difícil que he intentado escribir. Me esforcé en tratar de que saliera algo decente, a si que espero que les guste.

ACLARACIÓN: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kubo Tite. Tampoco me pertenecen la canción "Tu pelo" que es propiedad del Grupo español La Oreja de Van Gogh.

.com/watch?v=3E-Fjloiy_c&feature=related

ahora ¡disfruten!

Sus ojos estaban absortos en el cielo de la habitación. La luz que emanaba de la luna, que aun cubría la noche, se mezclaba con la sombra de la cortina que se movía al ritmo del viento de la madrugada y hacían ver tan especial su escudriño en esa parte del cuarto, aunque su mente no estaba concentrada en ello.

La respiración de la morena era lenta y profunda, estaba relajada, complacida y por sobretodo Feliz. No era algo nuevo ni surgido de la nada ella tenía ese algo por lo que la vida tenía más sentido, más sabor, más olor, más todo; estaba completamente enamorada.

Rukia no era de esas personas que se enamorara de forma fácil, muy por el contrario era una mujer práctica, trabajadora, recta y muy leal y por supuesto el romanticismo no tenía cabida en su cabeza. Nunca pensó en el amor ni menos que un día caería en las redes de Cupido, por eso la revelación de esta realidad la dejaron sorprendida cuando se lo dijo a sí misma. En ese mismo instante supo que su corazón no sería de nadie más que de él.

Los problemas en su cabeza la comenzaron a invadir bajo los títulos de responsabilidad, lealtad, rectitud, nobleza, realidad. Fue una las peores crisis que alguna vez haya enfrentado; ella no estaba hecha para desobedecer órdenes, ni menos para las irresponsabilidades, pero cuando en la otra balanza estaba el remitente de Ichigo Kurosaki, su mente no era dueña de sus acciones. Ese Idiota que rompió todas las leyes de la Soul sociaty para salvarla, y que en respuesta ella hizo una serie de malabares para estar a su lado en Hueco mundo, fue ese hombre incorregible y leal de quien se enamoró.

Aun se pregunta cómo o cuando exactamente sus sentimientos cambiaron de una profunda amistad a la vereda de la atracción, cruzando la frontera del deseo, y llegando al puerto del amor.

Tal vez la embrujó con su mirada, su sonrisa, su alma… O tal vez siempre fue amor, ¿cómo confiar tanto en una persona después de haber cruzado un par de frases con ella?… "pero lo hice" se confesó.

El dilema que contuvo consigo misma fue el peor de los infiernos; era incapaz de trabajar, concentrarse, no podía comer, los pensamientos no la dejaban dormir por las noches y todo lo que hacía era pensar en borrar ese sentimiento. Pero era imposible.

Sin embargo hace una semana todo había cambiado.

Esa tarde Rangiku la obligó asistir a una maldita cita a ciegas. Por supuesto, Rukia no quería ir por nada sobre la faz de la tierra; no le gustaba los emparejamientos forzados y no le importaba estar con un hombre al lado, ¿acaso la teniente no podía entender eso? Además su corazón ya estaba ocupado por de alguien imposible, por cierto, y lo único sensato que podía y debía hacer era olvidar que él existía.

Pero cuando a Matsumoto le entraba algo a la cabeza habían solo dos opciones: primero; tenerla pegada durante un mes alegando una explicación del por qué no asistió a la cena; y la segunda ir y contarle los detalles y deshacerse de ella para que fuera a molestar a otra chica. Sin duda prefería la segunda.

Cuando llegó al restaurant, se le fue el aliento por los segundos que vieron sus cabellos naranjos y su majestuosa espalda delante de una mesa. "ichigo es mi cita" pensó.

Tomando todo el autocontrol que reunió hasta llegar a la mesa, se sentó con naturalidad frente a él. El chico levantó la vista y ladeó una sonrisa; el corazón de Rukia se disparó como un tambor "¿por qué demonios no puedo controlar estos malditos pulsos de mi cuerpo?" se preguntaba contrariada. Sus cejas aun fruncidas, su sonrisa, la intensidad de su mirada bastaron para robarle todas sus reservas de aliento. "Maldición Ichigo"

No se dirigieron la palabra. Pidieron su cena en completo silencio y comieron de la misma forma. Eso no quería decir que no se comunicaran; las miradas fortuitas, los reojos de ambas partes, las miradas intensas y su lenguaje corporal eran suficientes para hablarse.

Cuando terminaron la cena decidieron dar una vuelta por las afueras de la ciudad. Caminaron hasta una de los parques más hermosos; donde las aguas de la fuente se elevaban y el juego de luces lo hacían ver casi como fuego artificiales. Se detuvieron para observarlos.

-Rukia-dijo el chico con una voz profunda, ella dirigió su mirada a sus orbes castañas.

Esa simple acción disipó las dudas que ambos llevaban albergando en sus mentes y la chispa explotó como el fuego de una hoguera. Había amor, amor verdadero.

Sin decir más, juntaron sus labios y se deleitaron con los exquisitos sabores de sus bocas. Se conocían demasiado para pedirse paciencia. Pasión, confianza, amistad, lealtad. Era todo y nada a la vez, era todo un mundo y solo ellos. No tenían dudas que no solo se querían, se amaban. La morena solo quería olvidar que ese sentimiento existía. Sin embargo, ahora era lo único que quería era conservarlo para siempre. La vida era muy irónica.

Y después de ese beso, todo comenzó. Sin discutir, ni ponerle un nombre a lo que hacían; comenzaron su relación, una que hace unas horas atrás avanzó un peldaño más arriba, por primera vez habían hecho el amor. Este pensamiento hizo sonreír a la joven Kuchiki; había sido lo más maravillosos que jamás había experimentado. Y lo mejor era que lo hiso con Ichigo.

El simple hecho que fuera con él lo hacían una experiencia sin igual sumado a que tenía la seguridad que él sentía algo tan intenso como lo sentía ella, confiaba en él más que en cualquier otra persona.

Rukia se levantó de la cama, el sol aun no quería asomarse para dar la bienvenida al nuevo día, pero la excitación no dejaban que reanudara su descansó, pese a que tenía motivos para estar agotada. Se dirigió a la ventana y miró el cielo que se debatía entre la madrugada y el amanecer sin tener aun un ganador definitivo. Por fortuna, estaban de vacaciones y la familia Kurosaki se había tomado unos días fuera de la ciudad a excepción de uno de sus miembros.

_**No ha salido el sol,**_

_**miro en el reloj,**_

_**son las 7 y no puedo dormir.**_

Ese pensamiento hiso que dirigiera su mirada al chico que yacía plácidamente dormido boca abajo y con sus brazos extendidos sobre toda la cama, había tenido especial cuidado con moverse para que no se diera cuenta de su ausencia

_**Cojo tu yérsey azul**_

_**me gusta que huela a ti,**_

_**siento que me abraza como tu.**_

No podía evitar hacer eso era una costumbre, el olor de su vestuario era tan varonil que la reconfortaban como nada en el mundo, Rukia cerró los ojos para embriagarse de su esencia una vez más y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, cuando percibió lo que hacía se dijo a sí misma "idiota". Estaba adquiriendo unas costumbres muy bobas y románticas, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tomó el jersey y se lo puso sobre su piel desnuda.

_**No has despertado aun,**_

_**apago la suave luz**_

_**que ilumina mi trocito de colchón**_

Desde esa distancia sintió su respiración un poco cansada y relajada, vio cada uno de los contornos de su cuerpo descubierto por la sabana celeste, su espalada era firma como el roble al igual que su cuello, para su mala fortuna no pudo ver su rostro que estaban del otro lado, pero pudo admirar su brazo que había adquirido esa musculatura con las incansables batallas de las que había sido protagonista, los diecisiete meses, pese a no conservar su entrenamiento , lo tornaron más varonil, más maduro, lo que pudiera quedar de adolecente estaba desapareciendo casi por completo. Tuvo la tentación de acariciar sus cabellos pero se contuvo, no quería despertarlo, para evitar hacerlo se dirigió al tocador.

_**Entro en la habitación,**_

_**oigo tu respiración,**_

_**y los latidos de tu corazón**_.

La morena dio un gran suspiro al observarlo, la exhalación era profunda y tranquila, parecía mentira que él alguna vez haya sido el salvador de dos mundos, arriesgando su propia vida. Y para su propia satisfacción y orgullo, era suyo, solo suyo.

Se deslizó más que caminar por el cuarto hasta apoyarse en la conexión de las paredes que deban justo al lado izquierdo de la cama frente al peli naranjo pudiendo así ver libremente su fuerte perfil. Aun durmiendo fruncía su ceño. Había cosas que no cambia y esa era una de ellas.

La chica apoyó su cuerpo en el rincón, haciendo que su pelo al contactó con la muralla se desordenara, luego ladeo su cabeza a su derecha e inspeccionó el espectacular cuadro ante sus ojos.

_**Vas despertando ya**_

_**buscas en mi mitad**_

_**y me encuentras esperando en un rincón.**_

Las manos del muchacho, se movieron primero suaves por la cama luego un poco más frenéticas al no encontrar lo que andaba buscando, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, y con la molestia de la luz, abrió los ojos para descubrir que Rukia no estaba donde se suponía que se hallaba. Un poco molesto, volvió su vista hacia la izquierda apoyando sus manos en el colchón para sostener su peso; Y la encontró allí, de pie en aquel rincón de su habitación con los labios y los ojos entrecerrados esperando que él se despertara, solo esta imagen le provocó tantas sensaciones, una más fuerte que la otra; ternura, alegría, euforia, excitación, erotismo, pasión, amor. Todo a la vez.

Ella mantenía una de sus piernas en la pared y la otra en el suelo, llevaba el jersey azul que le quedaba tan grande, que la cubría hasta la mitad de su muslo y se descorría en su hombro derecho, se veía tan sexy y provocadora que todo comenzó otra vez.

_**No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,**_

_**ahora los relojes pararan,**_

Rukia sabía cómo hacerlo perder los estribos en segundos, y lo mejor, lo hacía sin esa intención, eso era aun más cautivador. Él tiempo no tuvo importancia, pues en la mente de ambos se detuvo. Apenas sus ojos se cruzaron y el fuego se encendió.

Rukia giró su cabeza y vio la anatomía de Ichigo completa, de arriba bajo sin obstáculos. Era una imagen que jamás borraría de su mente mientras viviera; era perfecto. Su dorso desnudo cubierto por algunos bellos anaranjados, sus músculos eran fibrosos y tonificados, su pecho era firme como su abdomen. Recorrió el camino de bellos que bajaba por su estómago para detenerse en su ombligo, donde las pulsaciones del menudo cuerpo comenzaron a elevarse. Siguió bajando para llegar ¡ah! Los labios de la morena sin querer exclamaron al llegar al prominente miembro de su amante, ya lo había sentido antes pero sus sentidos parecían haber estado dormidos entonces, ahora era completamente consciente de su tamaño, y no era para nada pequeño y no estaba para nada dormido. Deleitó su vista en esa zona por unos segundos más y luego se obligó a seguir inspeccionándolo. Bajó por muslos hasta sus rodillas y sus pantorrillas, todo él estaba completamente tonificado. Las largas carreras estaban reflejadas en cada centímetro de su ser, sus pies, sus brazos todo su cuerpo hablaban de sus experiencias y sus capacidades. Rukia con la emoción descrita en sus ojos volvió a su rostro. Su cara se veía adormilada, pero sabía que aquello era solo una máscara para ocultar sus intenciones, se dedicó a sus ojos y vio lo ferocidad que sentía.

_**Tú acercándote a mi pelo,**_

_**tú y tu mirada otra vez,**_

_**quiero que no exista el tiempo,**_

_**detener este momento,**_

_**una vida es poco para mí.**_

Ichigo percibió como esa pequeña tramposa lo acariciaba con la mirada, deteniéndose en las partes más interesantes, la inocencia de su investigación lo hicieron arder por dentro, pero no quiso ser rápido, se acercó con paso lento y se fijó que ella se separaba suavemente de la pared en la que se apoyaba, él aprovechó para tomar la mejilla derecha con toda la palma y enredó sus dedos en los suaves cabellos de la morena, provocando placer en cada delicado masajeo, capturando en el acto sus labios. Ichigo con su mano libre ahueco uno de sus senos asiendo que Rukia se arqueara por el placer, ella por su parte no se había quedado atrás y con su mano derecha acariciaba toda la longitud del dorso desnudo de Ichigo y con la izquierda cubrió su espalda. El beso se hacía más pasional a cada segundo de los masaje de sus dueños, haciendo desaparecer la lentitud inicial, el muchacho no aguantando más estar separado de la piel de la morena y deslizó su mano izquierda por debajo del jersey y acarició su muslo para luego subir sin recató hasta su firme trasero. Lo acarició y disfrutó sin remordimientos al oír los suaves gemidos, sonrió complacido entre los ardientes besos. El peli naranjo jugueteó por sobre el chaleco con el pezón de la chica, los constantes sonidos provenientes de la garganta de su delicada amante hicieron que una parte más de su paciencia se esfumara y de un tirón quitó la prenda que lo separaba de ese cuerpo provocador. La miró lleno deseos y se abrazaron con fuerza, el solo roce de sus pequeños pechos lo hicieron delirar, y en el mismo acto la levantó en sus brazos haciendo que ella se aferrara con sus piernas en las caderas de su amado, sin librar un segundo sus bocas.

_**Siento miedo al pensar,**_

_**que esta complicidad,**_

_**algún día vaya a terminar,**_

El muchacho se giró y se tiró en la cama con la mayor suavidad que su control se lo permitió. Estando sobre esa suavidad y nívea piel, fue consciente de cada una de sus células, las que ardía de pasión. Miró los ojos violáceos y descubrió su mismo fuego. Apartó la mirada sus ojos y comenzó a bajar por las curvas de su cuello, haciendo que gimiera y acariciara su cabello. La finesa de sus formas, la delicadez de su piel, la hacían única. Con sus manos cubrió otra vez sus pechos, para bajar sus labios a ellos devorándolos a besos y lamidos dando especial interés a sus sensibles pezones endurecidos por el deseo. Los roncos sonidos que salían de la garganta de la joven hacían sonreír a Ichigo, era tan excitante saber que no se contenía en manifestar sus placeres. Bajó por su abdomen plano que lamió y saboreo cada rincón de este dejando un camino hasta su ombligo. Se detuvo en ese lugar y con un resoplido en ese sector y se ganó un suave ronroneo de la morena, con suavidad bajó sus manos por la parte exterior de los muslos de Rukia y los frotó. La respiración de la morena era agitada y esperaba ansiosa los movimientos de él, quien lentamente acercó las palmas de sus manos al interior de los muslos al tiempo que subía hasta llegar a la boca de la chica. Las manos del peli naranjo juguetearon con sus muslos acercándose despacio a su intimidad, con fascinación la acaricio de forma pausada asiendo que el aire de la joven se le escapara, lo que provocaba que Rukia apurara con desespero su respiración.

_**miedo a no volver a ver,**_

_**tus ojos desvistiéndome,**_

_**como lo hacen cada anochecer,**_

Ichigo con su mano derecha comenzó suavemente a introducir uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la morena ya bastante húmedo, Rukia dio un gemido un poco más elevado que los anteriores, mientras que la izquierda del joven estimulaba el interior del delicado muslo derecho de la menuda mujer. El peli naranjo no tardó en introducir otro de sus dedos y los llevó aun más al fondo de la intimidad de la joven. La peli negra comenzó a moverse pidiendo más de su contacto levantando sus caderas, Ichigo divertido con la situación buscó hasta hallar la parte más sensible, jugó con su clítoris entre sus dedos y volvió a entrar aun más en el interior de la chica ganando un fuerte gemido junto a una vibración completa del cuerpo de la menor de los Kuchiki.

_**abrázame otra vez,**_

_**Vamos a prometer**_

_**algo que nunca vayamos a romper**_

Ichigo observó el rostro de la joven llenándose de placer haciendo que su entrepierna avivarse aun más llegando al dolor. Cuando los temblores de Rukia terminaron él la beso con fervor y se acomodó aun más entre sus piernas. Tomó las caderas de la morena quien en respuesta enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante y lo miró ansiosa, sospechando lo que pasaría en unos segundos más. La humedad de la shinigami hicieron que la primera envestida fueran más rápida de la que había planeado, él se introdujo dentro de ella y con placer emitió un roncó gemido que cubrió bajo el cuello de la peli negra, quien llena de placer se incorporó al concierto de su compañero. Los movimientos siguieron tan rápidos como sus cuerpos se los permitieran, la danza de sus caderas parecían fusionarse como una sola piel y un solo ser.

La fuerza el sudor y la entrega se fundieron como en un estado de ensoñación.

_**No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero**_

_**ahora los relojes pararan**_

Rukia en esos minutos, en que sus cabellos bailaban de arriba abajo al compasa de los gemidos roncos de cada uno mientras sus manos se recorrían con pasión por todo el cuerpo, deseó detener el tiempo.

_**Tu acercándote a mi pelo,**_

_**tú y tu mirada otra vez,**_

_**quiero que no exista el tiempo,**_

_**detener este momento,**_

_**una vida es poco para mí.**_

Una última embestida hiso que ambos alcanzaran el cielo a la vez y se desplomaran en la cama sudados y jadeantes aun con la sensación de estar entre las nubes. Ichigo se deslizó a la derecha de Rukia y se recostó para acercarla y sentir el aroma de sus cabellos, ella acaricio su pecho y apoyó su cabeza en el, ambos pensaron que la vida no podía ser más maravillosa

_**No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero**_

_**ahora los relojes pararan**_

El tiempo y el espacio no eran nada, solo el mundo y la dimensión que crearon para ellos, sus pensamientos y emociones cubrieron sus almas. Rukia levantó su rostro y se encontró con los ojos cristalizados de Ichigo quien la observaba embelesado. El Shinigami sustituto bajó su cabeza y atrapó los delicados labios de la peli negra en una caricia deliciosa y lenta, profundizaron la caricia juntando sus lenguas y descubriendo, una vez más, la cavidad del otro en un ritmo pausado y llenó de emoción. La morena levantó sus brazos para capturar los cabellos claros del joven Kurosaki, él deslizó sus manos para cubrir la delicada cintura de ella y poco a poco frotó su espalda y subió hasta su delgado cuello para bajar nuevamente, deleitándose con su cautivante piel.

_**Tu acercándote a mi pelo,**_

_**tu y tu mirada otra vez,**_

_**quiero que no exista el tiempo,**_

_**detener este momento,**_

_**una vida es poco para mi.**_

Ichigo se separó un poco y detuvo las caricias, la joven Kuchiki lo miró extrañada.

-eres hermosa-dijo la voz ronca y profunda del muchacho, con su mano derecha tomó la mejilla de la shinigami y la deslizó por su cabello y enredo sus dedos en la nuca de la chica, ella cerró sus ojos y se apretó al fuerte cuerpo de su amante, deslizó su boca al oído de él y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

-idiota-le susurro, para luego besar su hombro.

Ni el tiempo ni el espacio, ni siquiera la diferencia de los mundos podría venir a romper aquel momento que les pertenecía, como tampoco los próximos que vendría. Los años que vivió podría borrarlos por siempre de su memoria para solo resguardar estos momentos de su existencia.

-sabes…-dijo de pronto entre suspiros. Ichigo se incorporó y con ambas manos tomó el rostro de Rukia enmarcando su cara, para observar con detenimiento sus ojos violáceos

-no…-dijo en un tono delicado y curioso

-eres todo…-se puso roja, de sus labios nunca habrían salido palabras tan románticas si no lo hubiera conocido. ¡Demonios se estaba poniendo sensible!

-todo ¿qué?-preguntó con más curiosidad, viendo en un pequeño destello de su mirada lo que quería decir.

-¡idiota!, no me hagas decírtelo. Sé que lo entendiste-le dio con su puño derecho en el brazo.

-¡auch!…duele-le contestó jugando, cerrando uno de sus ojos viendo como ella se enervaba

-¡mentiroso! eres tan insoportable-empezó a empujarlo para alejarse de él, pero este le sujetó las muñecas y la miró intensamente

-Ichigo…-se quedó quieta y nerviosa, su corazón comenzó a latir con más violencia de la que ya contaba, la mirada del chico era tan penetrante que la dejó sin defensas

-tú eres mi vida-beso su boca y se apoyo en la frente de la chica-y espero que…

-eres todo para mí, idiota-lo interrumpió y le robo otro beso. Con suavidad Ichigo soltó sus muñecas y se fundieron en un abrazo que intentaba unir sus almas, y que sus corazón intentaban con cada salto hacer lo mismo. Para siempre un alma junto a la otra en esta vida y en todas las otras que pudieran vivir. Sin importar cómo; se volverían a encontrarían porque formaban parte de única alma, eran como una. Una vida no bastaría para quererse, para adorarse. Siempre el destino se encargaría de volver a juntarlos.

_**Quiero que no exista el tiempo**_

_**detener este momento**_

_**Tú mi vida eres todo para mí.**_

-te amo…-dijo suavemente entre suspiros mientras un delicado hálito de felicidad se deslizaba por la pálida piel de la joven mientras se abrazaba a él.

-no puedo negar que también lo hago, enana-le besó la parte alta de los negros cabellos, mientras el cansancio les ganaba y los mandaba a la tierra de los sueños.

Debo alegar en mi defensa que es mi primer lemon, "Amiga mía" solo fue un poco subido de tono...XD

Bueno como siempre están en plena libertad de mandarme sus comentarios, expresiones, saludos lo que sea, juzguen ustedes. Gracias por tener la paciencia de leer el fic, tal vez no llene sus expectativas pero me alegra que tomen su tiempo de llegar hasta el final.

Se cuidan y nos estamos leyendo

Claw-13


End file.
